Augurius Bucco
Augurius Bucco was the commander of the Fourth Legion during the First Era. He was described as young and charismatic. Bucco was a popular figure in Cyrodiil; his good looks and practiced oratory catapulted him through the ranks of the Legion hierarchy with unprecedented speed. By the time he was twenty-five he was already wearing the General's Diamond. Upon receiving his generalship he was offered legions in practically every corner of Cyrodiil. He chose the Fourth Legion of Black Marsh as his command.The Blackwater War, Volume I When the invasion of Black Marsh began in 1E 2811, the Imperial Legion was confident of victory. Imperial forces had won a great and decisive victory in the Battle of Argonia, as well as in several other clashes. These battles were one-sided affairs, with Argonians suffering significant casualties and Imperials hardly getting winded. By First Seed 1E 2811, the Lizard-Folk were in full retreat—taking refuge in the shadowy depths of the region's interior. The Empire decided to press the advantage and mount a full-scale invasion before the Argonians could regroup. By 1E 2816, General Bucco's legion had been depleted to a mere six cohorts—none of which were at full fighting strength as the campaign pressed on. Endless raids, disease, and mysterious disappearances were compounding on each other, creating a culture of utter hopelessness and cynicism.The Blackwater War, Volume III Seeing that the cause would be lost without reinforcements, Bucco called for an additional legion to be deployed to Black Marsh. Rather than shifting these fresh troops to the front to relieve his beleaguered force, he set them to work building the "Reman Way" (later known as the Swamp Road). Almost no one knew where the road went or what purpose it would serve in future conflicts, but Bucco was convinced that a well-paved and well-defended road would aid the war effort and turn the tides of battle in the legion's favor. The Reman Way fell under attack almost as soon as the work began. Waves of Argonians crashed upon the workers day in and day out. Troopers who should have been armed with shield and spear were forced to defend themselves with shovels and lengths of chain. Soldiers also routinely succumbed to exhaustion and swamp fever. The road made it only half-way to the front lines before construction was abandoned. The Swamp Road project would long be remembered after the Black Marsh campaign came to a bitter end as "Bucco's Folly." By 1E 2820, General Bucco's Legion was utterly decimated. What few troops remained were completely unable to defend themselves. After a near mutiny almost saw Bucco ousted from his own command, he finally ordered his remaining soldiers to retreat and exit the Marsh's interior. His prevailing assumption was that if the legion left the swamp, the Argonians would not follow.The Blackwater War, Volume IV After a withering ten-day withdrawal, what was left of the legion rallied at the foot of an ancient Argonian pyramid known as "Xi-tsei." The force consisted of barely three-hundred-and-fifty swords by that point. Bucco hoped that after a brief respite in the shadow of the pyramid, his remaining forces could fall back to the relative safety of Cyrodiil. This wish went unfulfilled. On the night of the 14th of Last Seed, 1E 2820, what remained of Bucco's proud Fourth Legion was annihilated. Trivia *It remains unknown if Bucco or his Legion were able to return to Cyrodiil. Appearances * ** Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Imperial Legion Members